Ultimate Shipping Mix
by cherrytreehp2012
Summary: Have you ever loved a couple in PJO and HOO and not had the perfect song? Well, probably you have an idea. However, if you don't, give this a read. These songs will vary from couple to situation. Perfect if you want to laugh, cry, and/or fangirl. Will include all your favorite couples (I will take requests). Enjoy!
1. Jeyna (Jason and Reyna)

**AN: In no way do I own these songs or characters. I am purely a PJO and HOO fan, wanting to help you with all your shipping needs. I will not be biased, I will try to do every ship (even Brason). So don't get pissy of I do percabeth before percico etc. **

**Ship: **Jeyna (Jason and Reyna)

**Song: **Drops of Jupiter cover by Taylor Swift

**Other Information: **Imagine this in Reyna's POV.

Well now he's back in the atmosphere  
With Drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
He walks like summer and talks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since his return from the stay on the moon  
He listens like spring and he talks like June, hey, hey

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
That heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Well now he's back from that soul vacation  
Chasing his way through the constellation, hey, hey  
He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey

Well now he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day  
Head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had. . .and me.

Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along in the light of day  
Head back toward the Milky Way  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself?

Na na na na na na na na na na na na naaa, oh oh ohhh  
Na na na na na na na na na na na na naaa, oh oh ohhh

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong.  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had. . .and me.

**Okay, this song really reminded me of them. Not just because it's called 'Drops of Jupiter'. Every line describes them so well, especially "Did Venus blow your mind? Was it everything you wanted to find?" because that was _so_ what I felt Reyna was feeling in MOA. **


	2. Brason (Jason and the brick)

**Ship:** Brason (Jason and the brick from MOA)

**Song: **Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

**Other Information: **Don't judge me. I had to do it. It was too funny to ignore. Try and imagine the brick singing this. Yes, Brason is an actual thing.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me


	3. Caleo (Calypso and Leo)

**Ship: **Caleo (Calypso and Leo)

**Song: **Halo by Beyonce

**Other Information: **House of Hades spoilers. Kind of thought this suited if Leo managed to get back to Calypso.

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...


	4. Percico Kind of (Percy and Nico)

**Ship: **Percico (Percy and Nico) kind of...

**Song: **Cut by Plumb

**Other Information: **House of Hades spoilers. This isn't really "Percico" more just Nico... But if you squint... It reminds me of the pain he feels etc.

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

A fragile frame aged  
With misery  
And when our eyes meet  
I know you see

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut

I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only anesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside

I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone

I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore

But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut


	5. Perachel (Percy and Rachel)

**Ship: **Perachel? (Percy and Rachel)

**Song: **Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid

**Other Information: **Okay, I had to. This was literally my thoughts at the beginning of The Last Olympian. Fine, I shipped them... Just a little bit...

There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl

Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl

You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl


	6. Percabeth (Do I need to explain?)

**Ship:** Percabeth (finally)

**Song:** I Should Go by Levi Kreis

**Other information:** This is based (loosely) on the scene when Annabeth takes the dagger for Percy in TLO and they're talking on the couch (whatever it was)

Here we are  
Isn't it familiar  
Haven't had someone to talk to  
In such a long time  
And it's strange  
All we have in common  
And your company was just the thing I needed tonight  
Somehow I feel I should apologize  
Cuz I'm just a little shaken  
By what's going on inside

I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go

It's so hard  
Keeping my composure  
And pretend I don't see how  
Your body curves beneath your clothes  
And your laugh  
Is pure and unaffected  
It frightens me to know so well the place I shouldn't go  
I know I gotta take the noble path  
Cuz I don't want you to question  
The intentions that I have

I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go

I don't mean to leave you with a trivial excuse  
And when you call tomorrow, I'll know what to do

I should go  
Before my will gets any weaker  
And my eyes begin to linger  
Longer than they should  
I should go  
Before I lose my sense of reason  
And this hour holds more meaning  
Than it ever could  
I should go  
I should go  
Baby, I should go


	7. Chrisse (Chris and Clarisse)

**Ship: **Chrisee? Clarisse and Chris, I guess

**Song: **Hero by Sterling Knight (I prefer the acoustic version)

**Other Information: **This was requested, and really hard! Mainly because I don't have any strong feelings about the ship, but I hope I did it justice!

Yeah, Yeah  
I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere you wanna go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything you wanna hear  
But I'll be your hero

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, oh  
I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
That when its meant to be  
Ill become a hero-o  
So I'll wait, wait, wait, wait for you  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah

Cause I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
Then I'll be your hero, yeah  
Yeah, I'll be your hero, yeah  
I'll be your hero  
Hero


End file.
